Spoof.com
StarClan peacefully plays video games on computers. The Dark Forest watch them while wearing strait jackets and are tied to chairs. Every few moments, ads pop up on the screens, disrupting the fun games of Pacman and Friv. Ads like Grammerly and the Warehouse. Firestar: I'M SO SICK OF THESE ADS!!!!!!!!! Spottedleaf: I kind of like them. Firestar: Didn't the Dark Forest kill you? Spottedleaf:*cries* Yes. But my love for you was so strong I came back. Firestar:*eyes light up with love* That's so sweet! Sandstorm: Grrr... he's mine med cat. Go fix someone's whitecough. Spottedleaf: *taps Sandstorm on the head and poofs away* Bye-bye! Sandstorm turns into a badger. Firestar freaks out and jumps onto Tigerstar's lap. Firestar: BADGER!!!! Tigerstar: IF I WASN'T WEARING THIS STRAIT JACKET I WOULD CLAW YOU TO PEICES YOU TINY INSIGNIFICANT WORM WHO CRAWLED OUT OF TWOLEGPLACE WEARING A COLLAR AND- Firestar: Brindleface! Can you gag Tigerstar? Brindleface:*hisses at Tigerstar* It would be an honour. *gags Tigerstar* Tigerstar: *glares at Firestar* Sandstorm Badger: *tries to hug Firestar but gets pushed away* Cinderpelt:*gazes dreamily at Firestar* Guess I'm the only one of your lovers left. *curls eyelashes with a spoon* Firestar: Eh, you're crippled. I don't want a crippled mate. Cinderpelt: *taps Firestar on the head and poofs away* Firestar turns into a badger. Sandstorm Badger, who still hasn't figured out that she's a badger, freaks out. Hawkfrost: Wow, ''two ''badgers in one place. ''Sandstorm Badger and Firestar Badger both turn to look at Oakheart and Bluestar. They look up and scream. '' Bluestar: BADGER!!!! Cinderpelt: *poofs back and whispers something to Leafpool, then poofs away* Leafpool: Hello badgers, I come in peace! Firestar Badger: *mauls Leafpool* Leafpool: I was going to turn you back into cats! Sandstorm Badger: Growl grr yelp growl! *badger for 'I didn't maul you!'* Leafpool: Yelp squeak grrroooowwlll *badger for 'Bye Mum.'* *poofs away* Firestar Badger: Grrrrooooowwwllll CHRRUURR waaiill!!!! *badger for 'Why do medicine cats HAVE TO POOF AROUND EVERYWHERE???!!!!'* Yellowfang: 'Cause it's fun annoying badgers. *turns Firestar Badger back into a cat* Spottedleaf: *poofs back* What have I missed? *sees Sandstorm Badger and sighs* Sandstorm Badger: GGGRRRROOOOWWWWLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *badger for 'TURN ME BACK INTO A CAT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'* Spottedleaf: *turns Sandstorm Bader back into Sandstorm* Sandstorm: *immediately goes back to playing games on her computer* Yellowfang: *grumbles* She-cats these days... *shakes head disapprovingly and goes off to play hopskotch with Sagewhisker* Firestar: *goes back to watching Mr Beast videos* Spottedleaf: Toms that you love but they don't love you back these days... *poofs away to watch PewDiePie videos* Firestar: NO NOT ANOTHER AD!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cat In The Ad: Your spoofs matter. Wether it's the last spoof you can post on Warriors Fanfiction before you get banned, or your very first spoof, they matter. Your success depends on your sense of humour. You're going to want more then a simple, 'My name is Jeff.' Graystripe: What is this garbage? Cat In The Ad: Luckily, you've got Spoof.com on your side. With just a few clicks, you can upload your spoof's, have them looked over by Spoof Masters, and get heaps of positive feedback through comments. With Spoof.com, you can learn to feel confident in writing spoofs no matter what your mindset, setting and interests are. Try out the chat room, where you can chat to many other diligent spoof writers, or the spoof idea generator where you can find ideas for spoofs if you're feeling stuck. For longer, important spoofs, you can come into Spoof.com and personally hand your spoof over to an employee for it to be spell checked, grammer checked, graded against the Clan spoof curriculum, and rated out of seven. When you're posting when you're hyper, Spoof.com doesn't post anything, and lets you look over your posts later when you've cooled down a little. Snowbush: Turn it down Firestar! Firestar: QUIET! AS CLAN LEADER I ORDER YOU TO BE SILENT WHY I LISTEN TO THIS AD!!!!!!! Bluestar: Uh... I'm a Clan leader too. Blackstar: Same. Yellowstar: Me too. Redstar: Me three... uh, four. Cat In The Ad: Imagine what you could do with the Clan's best Spoof website at your clawtips any time you need it. Are you ready to make an account? Visit Spoof.com today. *fancy music plays* If you wish to visit the building, you can find it in the tunnels under ThunderClan and WindClan. And now, our most important news. *drumroll.* We are holding a spoof competition! You must enter by handing your spoof to one of our employee's in person. Once you have entered, you recieve a free meaty squirrel! Graystripe: This thing sounds awesome. Cat In The Ad: If you win the spoof contest, you get... *impressive music* to boss all other cat's around! (and you get to be reincarnated!) Crookedstar: Not fair, ThunderClan already does that. Bluestar: At least we don't stink of fish! Oakheart: *offended* Hey! Bluestar: I just didn't tell Oakheart that because I had his kits... Mosskit: Mummy, do I stink? Bluestar: Yes my little deary! You stink ''and ''boss people around. Cat In The Ad: Just visit Spoof.com today! *Ad ends* Firestar: I wanna enter! Mosskit: Me too! Snowkit: Am I the ''only ''one who wants to go? Speckletail: *complex sign language, or 'Put your hearing aide in Snowkit!'* Snowkit: Yes Mum! *puts hearing aide in* I can hear! Goosefeather: Silly little fizzbrain... Snowkit: I HEARD THAT!!!! *makes threatening paw gestures* Goosefeather: I once ruined Crookedstar's life! What are you going to do to me? Crookedstar: *glares at Goosefeather* Snowkit: Something bad!!! Speckletail: Now Snowkit, we talked about this, remember? Snowkit: *sighs* Yes Mum... *closes eyes, then opens them, revealing puppy eyes* Goosefeather: I can ruin your life, kit! Snowkit: I'm already dead!!! Ha! *realizes he's bragging about being dead, and stops* Shadowstar: Let's just organize a patrol to go to Spoof.com and write spoofs. Sound cool? Firestar: NEVER! YOURE SAYING ''SHADOWCLAN ''GETS TO LEAD THE PATROL! DIE SHADOWCLAN SCUM *leaps at Shadowstar*